The Start of Summer
by Kamiyashi
Summary: Entangled Series 03. Yami surprises Kaiba one day wearing a skirt with amusing results. Prideshipping: KxYY


**Title: **_The Start of Summer_

**Series:** Part 03 of _Entangled_. Takes place during the summer after the conclusion of _Another Lesson_.

**Summary: **Yami surprises Kaiba one day wearing a skirt with amusing results.

**Pairings:** Kaiba x Yami

**Rating**: Rated **M** for a graphic lemon and cross dressing.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ does not and never has belonged to me.

* * *

**A/N:** Even though it takes place after _Another Lesson_ ends, this is a stand alone fic that can be read without spoilers for any part of the _Entangled Series_.

* * *

This was written for Pharaoh's Palace Summer Song Spinner Fic Contest, where I had to base a story on the following lyrics:

_On warm June evenings  
She would come to my house  
Still in her school skirt  
And her summer blouse  
Talking too long as the night came on  
It was the best time of my life  
Her bee stung lips  
Kisses sweeter than wine  
The things she whispered  
With breathless sighs  
The summer air was soft and warm  
Her eyes were making silent demands  
And as her hair came undone in my hands_

_Oh Yeah she was taking me over  
Oh Yeah it was the start of the summer_

_Driving her home after midnight  
I felt so good everything was alright  
Her thoughts seemed so lost in the night sky  
I remember everything  
I don't know why these things ever end_

"Oh Yeah," Ash.

* * *

"What the hell are you wearing?" Kaiba demanded as he walked into his kitchen.

"Hm?" Yami hummed innocently as he looked over at Kaiba while sucking on a spoon. He had thoroughly been enjoying his peaches and cream treat while he waited for Kaiba to finish up a conference call. "Was I supposed to have been naked or something?"

Muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "I would have preferred that," Kaiba let his eyes travel across Yami's body. He was bracing himself on the kitchen counter with his forearms and wearing a thin white beater and a short blue skirt that looked like the one the girls wore at Domino High School. The skirt crept up dangerously high on Yami's thighs in that position and Kaiba's gaze lingered a little longer on the sight than he intended, but it gave him time to notice something else that was different about Yami's appearance. "You _shaved_?"

Running his foot over the back his opposite calf as if testing the smoothness, Yami shrugged and explained, "It would have looked weird if I hadn't."

"No, it looks weird because you're a _guy_," Kaiba argued. "It has nothing to do with whether or not you shaved—guys don't wear skirts!"

Laughing, Yami contradicted, "They do in Harajuku."

"Does this look like Harajuku to you?"

"What's the big deal?" Yami asked as he straightened up to take his dishes over to the sink. "I used to wear stuff like this all the time in Egypt."

It was hard for Kaiba to ignore the slight sway of Yami's hips and the way the skirt brushed against the back of his toned thighs. "This isn't Egypt," Kaiba growled, more agitated at his own reaction than the outfit.

"So? It's June, it's hot, and this is cooler and more comfortable than pants," Yami reasoned as he walked closer to Kaiba. "Besides, it's more convenient."

The last half of Yami's statement confused him and Kaiba repeated, "Convenient?"

Yami wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck as he suggestively pressed himself closer. "Easy access," Yami murmured before going up on tiptoe for a kiss.

Kaiba could still taste the sweetness of the peaches and cream on Yami's lips and he eagerly explored deeper for more. Unable to resist, Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yami's slender waist and let his hands explore as they pleased. His fingers lightly traced up the now smooth skin and Kaiba had to begrudgingly admit that it actually felt pretty good to the touch. He didn't dwell on the thought as his hands progressed under the skirt to grimly grope Yami's ass. It caused Kaiba to break the kiss with a groan as he breathlessly questioned, "_Seriously_?"

Smirking up at Kaiba, Yami said nothing as he enjoyed the feeling of warm hands fondling his bare ass.

It spiked Kaiba's desire even as he muttered, "I can't believe you…"

"I can't believe you're not more appreciative," Yami countered with a playful pout.

"What made you think that wearing something this short without anything underneath it was a good idea?" Kaiba asked before recapturing Yami's lower lip and toying with it gently.

"It's not," Yami agreed, "which is why I didn't do that."

Raising an eyebrow at the statement, Kaiba allowed his hands to come to the front and he quickly discovered that Yami was correct. Kaiba lightly ran his fingers across the small piece of fabric that was barely containing Yami's hard length and felt his own stir in response. As he followed the thin strings of the thong to find purchase on Yami's tight ass once more, Kaiba said, "Please tell me you didn't borrow that from Anzu as well…"

Nuzzling Kaiba's neck affectionately, Yami reassured him, "No, I got it at the mall while aibou was trying to buy her an anniversary present."

It was enough to temporarily distract Kaiba, although his fingers continued to enjoy the benefits of no hassle underwear. He obviously wasn't ignorant of the concept of anniversaries, but he had never really thought of it in context of anything other than Kaiba Corporation's founding or something that other people celebrated. Kaiba had never even considered celebrating such a thing with Yami and he wondered if that was unusual. Before he could think on the issue any further, Kaiba realized with some amount of horror, "Wait, if you were there to…then he was there to…for her?"

Thoroughly amused by the omissions, Yami clarified, "He was taking too long at the jewelry store, so I wandered off and found this _amazing_ place. I picked up quite a few things, actually…"

Kaiba was oddly relieved that Yuugi wasn't buying Anzu lingerie, but he was still somewhat unsure about the whole thing. "What kind of things?"

"Sexy things," Yami answered as he stepped out of Kaiba's embrace.

Kaiba's mind was fast at work trying to imagine what qualified as a sexy thing, even as his body complained at the loss of Yami's warmth. "Sexy things?" he dubiously repeated.

"_Sexy_ things," Yami promised suggestively with a laugh as he turned and started to walk out of the kitchen.

Ignoring the urge to readjust himself, Kaiba followed without response as Yami led the way to the main staircase. It took an enormous amount of self restraint not to reach out and touch the temptation that Yami was presenting to Kaiba's advantageous lower position on the stairs, but he managed admirably.

Yami glanced over his shoulder and smirked when he saw where Kaiba's gaze was focused. Adding in an extra little flounce on the last few stairs, Yami laughed as he approached the bedroom and entered in the code to unlock the door with Kaiba right behind him.

Trapping Yami against the door and using their combined weight to close it, Kaiba blindly keyed in the code to reengage the lock. He was too busy ravishing Yami's lips to pay any attention to anything other than the desire building up inside of him.

Encircling his arms around Kaiba's neck, Yami hopped up and wrapped his legs around the other's waist for support. The sudden shift made Kaiba stagger a little, but he grabbed Yami's thighs and hoisted him up a little higher as he pressed closer for balance. Yami rolled his hips and it pressed their arousals together with very pleasant results for them both when Kaiba rocked his in response. It was torturous, but highly effective in demonstrating how convenient the, "Easy access," really was. All Kaiba would have to do was unbutton and unzip his pants to take advantage and the thought was severely tempting. If they had been at school, Kaiba might have gone through with it, but they had the house to themselves and plenty of time to make good use of it. "Bed," Kaiba insisted as he tried to make Yami let go.

"Fine," Yami agreed, although he sounded less than thrilled about the prospect as he carefully lowered himself back into a standing position.

Kaiba started to strip down as they walked, but Yami remained fully clothed as he got onto the bed. Deciding to tease Kaiba a little, Yami crawled onto the covers on all fours, swaying his ass a little as he looked back over his shoulder with a grin. When Kaiba tried to pounce, Yami quickly rolled onto his back with a laugh as he looked up into amused cerulean eyes.

Chuckling softly, Kaiba lowered himself carefully onto Yami as they enjoyed a tender kiss that contrasted their earlier heated ones. He nipped at Yami's lower lip before sitting up to look at the sumptuous image before him. The skirt was revealing a tantalizing glimpse of what was hidden under the fabric and Kaiba's previous objections were finally thrown out completely as Yami subtly moved his legs apart.

Leaning back, Kaiba carefully regarded the smooth legs that he found so odd. Slowly running his hand from Yami's ankle all the way up to sneak under the skirt, Kaiba was forced to concede that he wouldn't mind on some level if the practice continued. It was strange, but preferred over the prickly hairs that normally discouraged Kaiba from spending much time focusing on Yami's legs.

Impatiently helping Yami take off the beater, Kaiba started lavishing attention on the now bare torso. He kissed and licked his way along in an attempt to have Yami make erotic little whimpers and moans, although it was starting to wear his own patience. His every sense was devoted to Yami and it was enough to overwhelm him with a need that demanded immediate gratification.

Deciding that the skirt was in his way, Kaiba thought it was time for it to join the rest of the clothes in the pile on the floor. The small zipper became a bit of a problem since his fingers were larger than a girl's and unaccustomed to the location on the side of a garment, but he quickly managed to figure it out and he started to slowly slide the skirt off of Yami's hips. Kaiba discarded the article of clothing without a single care as to where it ended up; he was too distracted by what Yami was still wearing.

"That's almost obscene," Kaiba commented, although his voice was filled want rather than disgust as he noticed how Yami's erection strained against the thin see-through black mesh fabric. Kaiba groaned with need as he watched Yami slip his fingers under the strings and start sensuously removing it by raising his hips.

Nothing more was said as they continued enjoying each other's bodies as they kissed and started to prepare for what they both were so eager to do. Kaiba laced his fingers in tricolor hair as Yami stretched himself methodically with lube, anxious to move on to other things.

Once given the okay, Kaiba wasted no time in plunging into that slick warmth that he had become so accustomed to. He was muttering swears and Yami's name in the same breath as he picked up speed, never taking his eyes off of that passionate crimson gaze

Yami arched his back as he wrapped his legs around Kaiba's waist, moaning wantonly as the pleasure caused him to shiver and almost plead for more. He met every move for move, thrusting hard with a shout when Kaiba readjusted their position for a deeper angle.

Kaiba couldn't stop running his hands along the smooth thighs and coming to grope Yami's ass. The sensation was positively divine and Kaiba felt himself reaction to every sound, responding to every action that Yami made. Yami's eyes were making silent demands that Kaiba was more than willing to help out with as their bodies became as slick with sweat as if they had been outside in the warm June air, but it didn't deter either one of them.

Eventually it had to end and Kaiba slammed hard into Yami for a final thrust as he came hard with Yami's name on his lips. Unwilling to leave his partner unsatisfied, Kaiba started stroking Yami's much neglected member until he fell over the edge of abandon with his own climax.

They remained entwined in each other's arms as they recovered their breath, occasionally murmuring to each other whispered sentiments of affection. Cleaning themselves eventually took priority and it was with a few complaints that they started to head to the shower, their fingers interlaced with the intimacy only lovers shared.

* * *

It was after midnight and they both had recovered and gotten dressed in order to head back to the Game Shop. Yami was quietly looking out into the night and Kaiba occasionally glanced over at him, wondering what he was so lost in thought over this time. When he caught Yami smirking in a very pleased manner, it instantly made Kaiba suspicious. "What?" Kaiba inquired, instantly earning him a snicker.

"Nothing," Yami reassured him, although both of them knew better.

"Tell me."

Grinning broadly, Yami shared the mental image that amused him so much. "I was just picturing what you would look like in a skirt…"

"_Why_?"

"Because with your long legs and a short skirt, I—"

Interrupting Yami with a decisive, "Not going to happen," Kaiba held back the chuckle that would have weakened his assertion. The image of himself wearing such an absurd outfit made him want to laugh, but he restrained himself to a smirk.

"Come on," Yami tried to tempt him, snaking his hand between Kaiba's thighs. "Just once?"

Preventing Yami's hand from reaching its goal, Kaiba refused, "No, and don't ask again."

Yami started to plot a way to succeed in his latest challenge and his silence made Kaiba glance over again and he instantly regretted it. He was too easily distracted by the way the short skirt was riding up on Yami's legs and the memories that were starting to demand a reenactment. Thankfully they pulled up in front of the Game Shop and Yami on him the instant the car was put into park. Kaiba half expected the former spirit to climb over the center console to straddle himself on his lap, but it didn't happen. Instead of doing that, Yami scrambled out of the car to come around to the other side, pinning Kaiba against the side of the car when he finally exited.

The night was hot and humid, conditions that were less than ideal to stand around and make out in, although that didn't stop his body from reacting. Already missing the modern convenience of the air conditioner, Kaiba pushed them both off of the car and started walking toward the house.

Before they could enter the home, Yami had reclaimed Kaiba's lips in a demanding kiss as they fell against the door with a thud. He wasn't ready for the night to be over yet and Yami copped a feel of Kaiba's ass while he asked in between small pecks, "Stay for a little while?"

Rather than answering, Kaiba twisted the knob behind them and they both stumbled into the small alcove where they kicked off their shoes without looking. "We're never going to make it upstairs at this rate if you keep distracting me," Kaiba warned, a follow up question about the presence of Yuugi ready to follow. However the house was quiet and Yami didn't see to be overly concerned about the presence of anyone else as he insistently started trying to undo Kaiba's belt.

Yami was immediately thwarted in his plans, but it didn't deter him as he continued letting his hands wander over Kaiba's body. It irked the taller teen and he decided to take matters into his own hands; if Yami refused to go upstairs quietly by his own volition, there were plenty of other alternatives that could be utilized. Without warning, Kaiba stooped down long enough to throw Yami onto his shoulder, laughing when Yami yelped in surprise. "Put me down!" Yami commanded, although he was laughing as he struggled.

Tightening his hold as he started to walk, Kaiba rested his free hand on Yami's ass with a slight squeeze as he lightly reprimanded, "You should have listened."

"Seto!" Yami exclaimed, continuing to squirm without any luck. He was sorely tempted to take advantage of his position and slap Kaiba's ass in revenge, but Yami didn't act out on his urge against his own better judgment. "Damn it, Seto! I said put me down!"

Kaiba was about to reply when he stopped in his tracks as he entered the living room. The entirety of the Yuugi-tachi was gathered in the various chairs and staring in differing degrees of horror and confusion at the sight that greeted them. Kaiba's mind was already racing trying to figure out the best move when Yami pushed off against him to turn around and see what had caused them to stop. Yami froze when he realized the situation and he didn't stray far from Kaiba's side after he was gently lowered back to a standing position once more.

Anzu was the first to break the silence as she asked in disbelief, "Wait, is that my _skirt_?"

The question caused Yuugi to burst into hysterical laughter and Mokuba was quick to join in on it as Yami was forced to respond, "Yeah, I found it when I was doing laundry and I just…"

Tilting her head as she looked over him with a critical eye, she couldn't hold back her own giggle as she joked, "Just make sure you wash it again before returning it to me, okay?"

Jounouchi stared at the pair with a sense of horror that he knew would haunt him for a long time afterwards. He had spent countless times imagining the sorts of perverse things he could do to Mai while she wore her short skirt, not to mention that he had fantasized about a couple of his female classmates while bored during lessons on more than one occasion. Despite screaming at his mind to stop making the mental connection, Jounouchi was subjected to his brain questioning whether or not Kaiba and Yami had been doing _those_ kinds of things together while the former spirit wore the skirt and it was enough to make his brain break. "Forget washing it," Jounouchi muttered, "you should just burn it instead."

"Oh, come on, Jounouchi-kun," Anzu said, even as she still continued to laugh, "there's no need to be like that."

"We don't need to see that sort of shit," Jounouchi growled, unable to look at either Kaiba or Yami. He didn't want to picture what they had been doing previously, or what they would no doubt have been doing if they hadn't stumbled across the group who had gone quiet when they first heard the pair enter noisily.

"What's wrong with it?" Mokuba piped up, causing Kaiba to stare at his younger brother. "Other than the fact that it's not really his color…"

Arching an eyebrow at Mokuba's comment, Yami sent a word of appreciation to his aibou when Yuugi agreed, "You should try black next time," before dissolving into laughter again.

"Or leather," Honda added, earning him an annoyed look from Jounouchi. "What?"

There were plenty of things Jounouchi could say, but it was blatantly obvious that he was the only one who saw a problem with the situation. "Nothing," he mumbled, no wanting to risk making an ass out of himself in front of Kaiba with so many people watching. The atmosphere had already returned back to normal and it just wasn't worth it to him to upset the balance.

It was enough to cause Yami to relax and he decided to take a seat with his friends instead of going upstairs to change since there was no point after being caught. Kaiba joined him despite his discomfort, thanking his younger brother for thoughtfully vacating his seat and allowing the pair to sit together. Yami folded the skirt underneath of him as he situated himself on Kaiba's lap, grateful that he didn't have to try and sit on the floor without worrying about showing his friends more than they had already seen. "Maybe something with belts?" Yami suggested, the slight flush of embarrassment already fading away.

"Don't make it a habit," Kaiba warned him.

"How about a hobby?" Yami teased as he leaned against Kaiba's chest and got comfortable.

His own feelings of awkwardness had faded away when he realized that Mokuba seemed to be fine with everything and Kaiba said low enough so that only Yami could hear, "I'm dating you, not a drag queen."

It still sent a little thrill through Yami on the rare occasion he actually acknowledged their relationship verbally in such a way and the former pharaoh lightly pressed his lips against Kaiba's neck in affectionate tenderness.

Kaiba became a silent observer as Yami joined in on the group's previous conversation and got caught up to speed on everything that he had missed. Hanging out with the group was still one of Kaiba's least favorite things to do, but it was no longer as intolerable as it once was; at the very least he could understand why Mokuba chose to surround himself with such people. Kaiba absentmindedly toyed with the hem of the skirt, straightening out nonexistent wrinkles as he tried not to pay too much attention to the way Yami occasionally shifted his position.

Although the rest of the Yuugi-tachi had off for summer break, Kaiba still had work in the morning and needed to get home. Despite knowing that, Kaiba wasn't in much of a hurry to leave; he was content to silently enjoy the closeness of Yami's body to his own. Normally Kaiba looked forward to summer because it meant uninterrupted time at work, but it seemed he had finally found a new reason to enjoy the hot months ahead.

* * *

**A/N:** Two oneshots in one month? Shock! Much better than my original serious fic idea…Too much of that going on recently, so some lighthearted smut is just the thing for summer, ne? It's so great seeing them getting along so well after the drama that's been going on in _Another Lesson_...but was there every any doubt that they'd make it through together?

Not a lot to add to this, other than Jounouchi apparently will never be safe from amusing trauma in my fics it would seem. XD I doubt that Kaiba will ever have a complimentary fic where he is in a skirt, but the image is an amusing one, isn't it?

Please let me know what you think and I hope that everyone enjoyed this as much as I did!

Chapter 15 if _Another Lesson_ is still on for this **Sunday, August 31st**, so enjoy the double update on this long weekend!


End file.
